


I need you right now

by Yesimawriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimawriter/pseuds/Yesimawriter
Summary: First Draco almost dies, and then Harry does.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754686
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood near the bed. His hands were shaking, his body, trembling, and his legs were knocking together. He could feel the coldness surrounding him, the chill in his heart, spreading throughout his body, turning into frost, and it had nothing to do with the temperature.

Harry was looking at his face. It looked so peaceful and so young, and he seemed so unaware, deep into his sleep, about what had caused him to end up there, in a hospital bed. Harry lifted a shaking hand to push Draco’s hair away from his face, ignoring the fact that there was no hair anywhere near his face in the first place. 

“I am so, so sorry,” he whispered, as he pulled his hand away. He had felt an undeniable and inevitable warmth as soon as his fingers, probably cold and wet, had come in contact with Draco’s skin. And that too had nothing to do with the temperature. 

He looked down at Draco’s hand, laying limply off of the hospital bed. Harry had told Madame Pomfrey that he would be staying with Draco for the rest of the night, until Draco woke up, in fact. And Madame Pomfrey had known better than to argue. Luckily for Harry, Snape had disappeared after a few minutes of talking to her and had hence, allowed Harry to slip in as soon as he had walked away.

“I didn’t know- I wasn’t- I never meant to use that spell, Draco. I promise you. I was just- I was just- I was worried about you. I mean, you spent the whole year acting so unlike yourself and you were so sad and scared and fearful all the time. And I could tell that there was something wrong and I wanted to know what it was because- because I wanted to make it better for you.” The words slipped and stumbled over each other as they came out of Harry’s mouth and he was struggling to breathe, struggling to remember _how_ to breathe.

He reached out to Draco, gently sliding his hands against Draco’s as tears trailed tracks down his cheeks, palm against palm, and Harry’s fingers slowly tracing his wrist, feeling his pulse as a reassurance that Draco was still _there_ with him, he was still _alive_. Harry hadn’t killed him...he hadn’t...

“Draco,” he said, so softly and gently, that his own voice sounded like a strangers to him. He slid his hand down Draco’s stopping to join their hands and intertwine their fingers. **_“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”_**

He froze as he felt Draco’s fingers moving. His eyes widened, suddenly glancing up at Draco’s face, but nothing happened. Disappointed, Harry continued to talk. “I need you to wake up, Draco, because I need to tell you how sorry I am. I need to apologise to you, and I need you to forgive me for what I did. I need- I need you, **please**... _please_.

“Potter.” Harry looked up to see Draco’s eyelids open in slits, and he could see those gorgeous grey eyes through them. And Harry’s heart stopped beating. How could he even begin to think with those eyes looking at him like that? He made to remove his hand from Draco’s, but Draco refused to let him, squeezing it lightly as he said. “It’s alright Potter, I forgive you.”

And all of a sudden,Harry was on the bed, holding him, a complete and utter mess. They were both a tangle of limbs as Harry held on, muttering apologies, giving him a bunch of promises. And Draco just gripped onto him, listening and nodding his head and hoping with all his heart that Potter had meant what he had said, and that he meant what he was saying at present too, because Draco had meant every word. He had forgiven him for everything, even for stealing and completely possessing Draco’s heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran. He ran to catch up with Draco, Draco, who seemed to be so far away from him even though he was actually just a few feet ahead of him. Harry _had_ to catch up to him, he _had_ to reach him. 

“Draco,” he called out, and Draco paused. Harry could see the tenseness in his shoulders, the way the muscles in his back were clenched tightly, from the dampness of Draco’s shirt which clung to his body. Harry didn’t know whether it was because of the sweat, the blood or the tears. “Draco, wait!” Harry almost shouted as Draco started to walk again, a lot faster this time.

He practically sprinted up to Draco, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around, and Draco had tears coming out of his eyes. He was crying. Harry swallowed heavily. He knew that he should be with the rest of his friends who were all cheering and celebrating and congratulating each other about the end of the war and the inevitable destruction of Voldemort, but he hadn’t been able to help spotting Malfoy from the corner of his vision, just walking away from the scene.

Harry had felt a sudden urge to just go after him, to go after the boy he hadn’t seen since the Fiendfyre incident, and before that in his Manor. The boy who had saved his life and whose life Harry had also saved. The boy who had held his ‘supposedly’ dead body, which explained the blood on Draco, and had _cried_ , which explained the tears, and the sweat…well…

But it wasn’t like Harry could complain…he remembered the Sectumsempra incident…the memory still making him shudder, he would never forgive himself for it. He remembered how he had fallen to the floor with a splash, his wand dropping next to him. He remembered how he’d held Draco and cradled him close. He remembered the blood and the tears and the sweat, because he had cried, for the first time in his goddamn life, and so hard that his vision had almost blurred, spots-black and white-dancing around him.

“What is it, Potter?” Draco asked, his voice completely cold and harsh. His eyes held a kind of hardness in them, an almost empty blankness, and his face held neutral expressions, undecipherable, to anyone but Harry that is. He hadn’t spent the past seven years obsessing over, staring at, noticing and following Malfoy to just… _not_. He knew that Draco was hurting, just as much as Harry was. “What do you want from me _now_?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry spoke softly. Draco stared at Harry in shock, his mask cracking a little. Harry could tell that Draco was wondering what exactly it was that Harry was sorry for. “I’m sorry for hurting you…and I-” He took a deep breath, remembering again-the Sectumsempra, the manor, the Fiendfyre, the war, Draco…always Draco. “I love you,” he said.

And that was when Draco’s mask completely shattered and Harry’s heart started to break while squeezing painfully in his chest, because the pain and the sheer intensity of Draco’s emotions made it hard to look at him, but even harder to look away. Harry had crossed the little distance between them, wrapping his arms around Draco tightly, a few of his own tears dropping on Draco’s shoulder as he hugged Harry back just as tightly.

He could feel Draco’s chest rising and falling rapidly, could feel him swallowing and swallowing and letting out a harsh breath near Harry’s ear as he finally spoke up, voice cracking. **_“I thought you were dead.”_**

Harry could feel the wetness on his own shoulder growing rapidly and he closed his eyes, squeezed them shut, feeling his own tears dropping down faster, with more vigour. “I _was_ dead,” Harry said, and his own voice sounded suddenly foreign to him, it sounded distant and painful. It was possible that Harry was still in shock.

Draco pulled away from the hug, slightly loosening his grip, even as Harry tightened his own. The look on his face seemed to change as he seemed to have come to a realisation, maybe he had realised that he wasn’t the only one hurting, that he wasn’t the only one broken after the war, and left wanting and needing the one person he couldn’t have. The one person he truly wished to be with.

“I’m sorry,” Draco replied, pulling Harry against him again, and before Harry could say another word, he added, “and I love you, too.”


End file.
